1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
1945-1991: Cold War Wiki.
Welcome to the Wiki! radio and handset.]] Inroduction Also see- ''About the Wiki.'' Hello and welcome to the Wiki! It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991. It is also backed up by factual data base pages on things like the Swiss National Redoubt (1880-2010) and the Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base so as to give users both a short education on the real life topic. Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought I would make an attempt at a more plausible, but not overly regulated modern era game. This one is an attempt at a neo-Cold War gone hot sim' set in 1994, all-be-it with a small bit of alternate geopolitical frivolity just to liven it up a bit. The game thus spins around the scenario I set out! It is also backed up several by factual pages so as to give users both a short education on the real life topic and an understanding of the game's alternate era scenario. The factual data base I have added several background pages like the Swiss National Redoubt (1880-2010) and the Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base to both aid a seance of realism, to enlighten those who have not lived in the Cold War (I'm 42 3/4 years old so I remember Gorby and Konstantin Chernenko) and to help point out some lesser OTL/ATL differences that occurred on a more local and national scale that are not listed in the scenario section. Scenario synopsis See-Scenario: 1991: new world order map game This game's scenario is in a parallel universe I created, in which Several unlikely OTL events, big and small, have disrupted history in this parallel universe and in which the flow of history has been deflected on many different alternate courses.It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991 . Game play occurs 3 years after the marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. Some places like Republic of Bavaria are unique geopolitical quirks of this world. Did George Bush senior really mean to drop us a big hint with his New World Order speech on the 11th of September 1991?! The marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. The 1989 fall of the Berlin Wall was a disaster as the ever feared Stazi and elite troops took control the situations and killed hundreds of protesters in the GDR’s worst ever Cold War massacre. The FRG (W. Germany) officially condemned the crackdown within hours of it happening. A few weeks later Erich Honeker was then quietly retired off against his will and replaced by a new leader who had a phobia to all things democratic. The GDR (E. Germany) has recently started to dabble in low level economic reforms, but it is still a totalitarian, heavily polluted, pro-Soviet police state. Well at least Yemen, Angola, Ethiopia, Hungary and Albania seem to have got rid of their communists, but that is about it. See if your chosen nation can influence this world: May be take over the entire world, control the world's oil output, prevent the fall of Communism and/or end poverty in sub-Saharan Africa? There are a couple of other lesser games. Related interlinks sides in 1959.]] sides in 1970.]] *O.T.L. history notes *NATO *Why the USSR broke up in reality *Korean Demilitarized Zone *Southeast Asia Treaty Organization *Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty *John F. Kennedy *Nikita Khrushchev *Europe *Africa *South America *North America *Central America and the Caribbean *The Middle East *South Asia *East Asia *South East Asia *Oceania *The Arctic and the Antarctica *Science *Outer space *Cold War secret police organisations *Noteworthy Air bases *Soviet medals *Fulton surface-to-air 'sky-hook' recovery system *Cold War *Radar *Military exercises *Weather modification *Ekranoplans *Radio *Tsar Bomba ‎ *The Soviet National Praesidium *Soviet Opytnoye Konstruktorskoye Buros (OKBs) *Bikini Atoll *Johnston Atoll *Organisations *Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft *Treaties *Biafra War *Vietnam War *Atomic War *The "Friendship Games" *Soviet AgitProps *Komsomol *Collective farms *Virgin Lands Campaign *Soviet "Era of Stagnation" *Gulags *Greenland *Awesome Videos Admins. * Number of Admins: Please read before editing. *''Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki. Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. ''Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. There free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. *Do some research on some nations on the Wikipedia and source free images from there. Images still need to be attributed. *Please do not come into this wiki just to cause trouble with another wiki. While this wiki is for everyone, one thing we ask is to play nice with other users here and not to annoy other wikis' users *The game spins around the scenario that I will set out. Useful Info. * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: Site news. : Visit RAF Croughton, Tatishchevo Air Base , Soviet Ice Breaker Lenin, radar, Bikini Atoll, Exercise Reforger, Explorer 1 and Sputnik on their very own pages. : Game play will not be for some while yet since I have not finished the OTL data. : Want to watch some Awesome Videos and peep at the nuke stuff on the Atomic warfare information notes. : Do you know where Koksan Airport/Airfield is? If not, I just made a page for it! : Do you think your being watched. If so see Zenit 2 and KH-1 "Corona", C, they might have been taking photos of you! : I am unwell.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) : I will return more often in about a week with a new identity, I think this one has been hacked and will soon ask wikia to close in in a few days time.The River Nile-2 (talk) 14:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Name changed to "1945-1991: Cold War world Wiki".The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:21, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Opinion poll Show us in this opinion poll who you think would have won a 3rd World War in 1989? Show us in this opinion poll who you think would have won a 3rd World War in 1989? NATO crushes Warsaw Pact. NATO defeat Warsaw Pact. NATO just defeat Warsaw Pact. NATO stalemate/draw with Warsaw Pact. Warsaw Pact just defeat NATO. Warsaw Pact defeat NATO. Warsaw Pact crushes NATO. The Arabs take advantage and beat both Warsaw Pact and NATO. China take advantage and beat both Warsaw Pact and NATO. The world is ruined and we all lose out in a nuked-out hell! Video *'Awsome Stuff!' *''Fancy seeing many more Videos?!'' Clock and calendar Current time: Also see *Table templates *Terms of Use * *The Rules of the Wiki *Map game rules *Wiki Privacy Policy *Copyright laws *blog policy *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *O.T.L. history notes *War algorithm table *List of all pages *Site statistics * * *About the Wiki * *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game * Latest activity Image gallery File:AMX-13-.jpg|A AMX-13-A light tank. File:BTR-80A_(3).jpg|A BTR-80A APC. File:Russian_Bear_'H'_Aircraft_MOD_45158140.jpg| A Tu-95MS Bear bomber. File:Leopard_2_A5_der_Bundeswehr.jpg|3 Leopard 2A5 tanks. Flag of Bavaria (striped).svg|Flag of the OTL Bavaria Lenda and ATL Republic of Bavaria. Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina (1992-1998).svg|Bosnian separatist flag. Flag of Europe.svg|Flag od the EU. Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|The remnant USSR's Flag. File:Street_3_La_Habana_Vieja.JPG|A picture of the streets of Havana. Pluton 034.jpg|A French Pluton missile. Flag of Rhodesia.svg|The flag of Rhodesia. Bloodhound SAM at the RAF Museum.jpg|A British Bloodhound SAM. Russian Air Force MiG-31 inflight Pichugin.jpg|A Soviet, now Russian MiG-31 fighter. Flag of Poland.svg|OTL offical and ATL variant flag. Flag of Poland (with coat of arms).svg|OTL variant and ATL offical flag and flag of the rebel Gdańsk-Gdynia-Sopot Republic. Flag of Poland (1928-1980).svg|The OTL and ATL communist Polish flag. Flag of Germany.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL offical flag of W. Germany. Flag of East Germany.svg|Flag of the OTL GDR and ALT 'renewed' GDR. Flag of Germany (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Germany. Flag of Canada (Pantone).svg|The offical OTL Canadian flag and ATL variant flag. Canadian Duality Flag.svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Canada. Flag of Peru.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL offical flag of Peru. Flag of Peru (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL offical flag of Peru. 20th Fighter Wing F-100Ds, RAF Wethersfield.jpg|2 F-100Ds of the 79th Fighter Squadron, based at Woodbridge, but part of the 20th Tactical Fighter Wing, RAF Wethersfield Essex. FSO Polonez MR'78 militia front Poznan 2011.jpg|A Polish Polonez MR'78 made Police car. Lobia.jpg|Cowpeas. Flag_of_Iceland.svg|The real life offical Icelandic flag and parallel world's alternate one. Flag_of_Iceland_-_1914_Proposal.svg|The alternate world's life Icelandic flag and parallel world's offical one. Flag_of_Sweden.svg|the Swedish flag. Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. Flag_of_the_Central_African_Republic.svg|The flag of the C.A.R. Flag_of_Denmark.svg|The Danish Flag. Chimpanzee Ham in Biopack Couch - cropped.jpg|Ham the "Astrochimp". Mariner 10.jpg|The Mariner 10 satellite. width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff ''Site stats! For more statistics, go and or for a more detailed version, also go * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: *** Number of Videos: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit here. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers Images.'' .]] Category:Browse Category:Main